


Clint's Day with May

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Classifications, Fluff, Little!Jemma, Little!Leo, Littles Are Known, Mommy!May, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddler!Clint, alternate universe - classifications, little!steve, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Clint spends the day with May.Edited 2/8/2021
Relationships: Clint Barton & Jemma Simmons, Clint Barton & Leo Fitz, Clint Barton & Melinda May, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton
Series: The Classifieds [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Clint's Day with May

**Author's Note:**

> A really short fluff piece that has no real relevance to the story progression, lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint was really glad to go see May, because Phil said he didn't have to take the baby with him. Clint was furious that Phil had brought baby Tony home, without even asking him if he was okay with that. Clint was not okay with it. He didn't understand why Sam couldn't take the baby? Or Wade? Honestly, he really didn't care who took him, as long as it wasn't his Daddy. He didn't need no stinkin' baby taking his place. No matter how many times Phil told him it didn't change how he felt about him, Clint just didn't believe him. Babies change everything.

"Hi, Clint. How are you this morning, angel?" May asked when Phil opened up the door.

Clint gave May a big hug, squeezing her tight, because he really loved May. She was strict, way stricter than Phil, but she did the coolest art projects with him, and Clint absolutely loved it.

"May! 'M okay. Don' wike no baby." Clint told her.

May pursed her lips, but didn't say anything, she just hugged him back.

"Clint! You're back!" Leo cheered

"Welcome home." Jemma said sweetly, handing him a chocolate chip cookie.

May huffed, but turned to talk to Phil, offering him a hug and kiss as the twins pulled Clint to their room. Clint didn't even hug Phil goodbye, distracted by his siblings, but that was okay, because he knew Phil would be back later. May always told him that Daddy would come back, she even had a song that she would sing when he missed him, the Daddy always comes back song. In the meantime he got to hang out with the big kids! Clint loved Leo and Jemma, just as much as they loved him. As far as he was concerned they were so cool. They let him play with their legos and helped him do science experiments, once they even helped him make a volcano, and it exploded and everything. May didn't like the mess, but Clint thought it was the coolest ever!

"Come on, Clint. We're making lava lamps!" Jemma told him.

"Yeah, we're using oil, water, food color, and alka-seltzer. You're going to love it." Leo added.

Clint just nodded his head. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but he was sure it would be fun, because it was Leo and Jemma suggesting it. Clint was sitting at the counter with them later that morning, when Steve and Bucky arrived. May greeted them, taking their bags and ushering them to the counter.

"Perfect timing you two, I was just about to put out a snack." May told them.

She grabbed two more plastic bowls from the cupboard, filling them with animal crackers and passed each kid one, along with a squeezy pouch and a cheese stick. While they dug in, she filled up sippy cups and passed those out too. Leo and Jemma didn't always use sippys, but when Clint was there they did. He had a tendency upset when they got big kid cups, because May wouldn't let him have one, but Clint was more than happy to use a sippy if everyone else was.

"Hey, Bucky!"

"Hi, Cwint!"

"I made a wava wamp wif Weo and Jemma." Clint told Bucky proudly, while Steve was chatting with the twins.

They weren't really twins but they were so much alike and almost always the same age when they were Little that they might as well have been. 

Bucky's eyes went wide.

"Weawy? Stevie has one a dos'." Bucky said.

Steve looked at them when he heard his name, but kept on talking to the twins. 

"He does?"

"Yup! It's on his desk. 'M not s'pposed to touch it wif out asking." Bucky frowned.

"Oh. Bwucie and Tasha have tings on der desks dat 'm not s'pposed ta touch."

"'S annoyin', wight?"

"Yeah." Clint agreed.

When snack was over May helped them make papier-mache rocket ships, which was the best thing, according to Steve. May really was the coolest, even though she scolded Clint and Bucky when they stuck paper all over their arms. Really it was her fault for being distracted, at least Clint thought so. If she hadn't of turned away to help Steve, it would never have happened in the first place, but May didn't understand when Clint tried to explain this to her and they both had to sit in timeout, which Clint did not like it. Afterwards, they got to help her make pizza bagels for lunch though, so it was okay.

When Clint and Bucky woke up from nap, May took them all to a Littles park. Jemma pushed Clint and Bucky on the swings, and helped them build sandcastles in the sand pit. Steve and Leo joined them, and helped make them super awesome, because Leo's really good at making things. They all played tag together afterwards, Clint cried when he got caught, but Leo let him tag him so he didn't have to be it anymore. Clint didn't really like being it, but he loved being chased. No one tagged him after that. At the end of the day when Phil came back, he said that Tony was still with Bruce and Natasha. Clint was happy to go back to the tower and have his Daddy all to himself. He didn't really hate the baby, Tony wasn't so bad, he was actually pretty cute. What Clint didn't like was that Phil didn't ask him how he felt about having a baby. He just brought him home and told Clint he was gonna stay there for a while. Clint didn't like that. He also didn't like not knowing how long a while was. What if he had to share his daddy with baby Tony forever? Baby Tony's so cute, that his daddy would probably end up loving him more than he loves Clint.

"Want dat one, Daddy."

Clint pointed to a book with two polar bears intertwined on it, after Daddy finished reading Daddy Loves You. He really liked that one, because it was all about how much Daddy loves him. Phil read the next book to him, and he snuggled up further into his arms. His daddy was the best daddy ever. Daddy kissed his head, as Clint's eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you, little bird."

"Love you, Daddy." He mumbled sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! I really appreciate the support I've been receiving!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed getting to see things from Clint's perspective. I think it makes it easier to understand why he's been so upset about baby Tony.
> 
> DIY Lava Lamp: https://www.homesciencetools.com/article/how-to-make-a-homemade-lava-lamp-science-project/  
> I don't have a link for the rocket ships they make, and I'm not sure they would actually have been able to finish them in just one afternoon, but still it's a cute idea lol
> 
> I'm not sure how long this series is going to be, but I have a couple more things in the works already, and of course we'll still need to figure out what's happening with Tony, I won't keep you waiting forever. Just a little bit longer;)
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
